Action Replay
by PsYchRoxx
Summary: Black has been terrorising humanity for over a year, as a desperate measure to fight back Lance goes back in time to get the help from his father and mother Angela when overwatch was in its prime. Will he be able prevent his father from going down the dark path he is supposedly destined to go to? Will he able to save Mei and Winston? May get mature.
1. Introduction

Lance holds an unconcious Mei in his hands. Sobbing and trying to make her open her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was alive but didn't know how,he wasn't that experienced. His eyes filled with rage and tears.

He was tired, tired of fighting, of taking care of the world or what was left of it but he remembered the promise he made, and the sacrifices others have made for him to help him reach this point.

He closes his eyes, the images of his family still in front of him when he closes his eyes. Seeing what had happened in the past year. Mercy, Tracer, 76, Lucio, Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, all perish at the hands of that monster.

He remembered Reinhardt's punishment being the worst. How he made the old man fight him in the burning flames till his Armour melted while him being still in it. But he kept fighting, till his last breath. That monster was having fun of course. He didn't get a scratch.

Shifting those thoughts aside he tried to gain composure and lifed Mei's body from behind the cover. He tried to make it back to the lab but it was gone. He thought his mind was playing tricjs he looked around, the watchpoint was gone. The last remnants of his family engulfed in flames. He didn't care about the building. All he cared about was that the secret door to the underground launch pad wasn't destroyed. If he could find it then perhaps they all didn't die in vain after all.

To his horror he felt someone's energy coming. He felt him incoming. He looked up at the sky and sure enough it was him. The 'man' who single handedly destroyed Overwatch, Talon, the UN, and most of the population human omnic alike. The man who had the face of his father. He couldn't bear to call him by his father's name, a man who he never got to meet. So he called him Black, it was the name given to him by his mother Angela because it was all they could see when he first appeared. A black silhouette flying across the sky in the dark clouds.

The being landed on a slight cliff made up of the cars mounted on top of each other ages ago, the electric energy surging around him wiping the mist away showing his full figure this time. Lance was ready with his ki glowing in his hand. He put everything he had in that one hand.

But he knew it was no use. Perhaps when he first faced this monster he could have beaten him but the thrill of a fight clouded his better judgement.

But he couldn't have known his will to fight powerful foes and getting stronger was also present in his nemesis. The feeling was even stronger in his case. Everytime he hurt Black his body grew stronger with the pain if he survived which he did of course because of the naive nature of Lance's moves. He didn't have the stomach for killing. He was just a child who had incredible power. People said he got those from his father's side.

He was desperate, knowing it was his last stand. But he was yanked out of his thoughts when he saw a smirk on the face of the creature clothed in black.

It was a small but he could see it. He had gotten awfully used to it. He saw it everytime one of his family was destroyed. With utter silence between the two, Black finally spoke for the first time at least in front of Lance, albeit with a grinning face, "It's the day you'll take your final breath ,Human."

TBC


	2. Escaping from your fate

At last, Today is your last day on this planet Human."

Lance trembling with anger holds Mei's hand, which was the only thing that would calm his mind. He closes his eyes taking in the feeling of her hand. They were supposed to be in this together. Both of them promised they would do this together. But one of them had broke the promise. He takes one last look at her when the man remarked, "Have you finished your farewell Human?

You'll meet the same fate next"

"Don't be so sure" says Lance wiping his tears.

He leans in near Mei's ear supposedly whispering something to her whereas in reality his eyes were searching for the door.

"The door is still there, he doesn't know about the time machine. If I'm lucky I can activate right then" He ponders and looks at the open ground where there used to be a training facility right in front of them.

Black turns to where he is looking, wondering for a moment then grunting in a mocking manner.

"huh You want to fight me?, You continue to resist even though you know you can't win, that was something you should have accepted a long time ago.

"Tell me what would your mother think about you? Her dear boy defying a God. Denying Justice itself." Then Black looks at Mei laying limp and says indifferent with a serious tone "Don't worry, I'll send you after that girl in no time."

Lance starts gritting his teeth seeing the smirk Black's face return, he says softly whispers with his eyes closed, "Death is a blessing to these foolish humans"

He said it in a manner that he was superior to this pathetic race. That was all Lance could handle, he finally lost it. No one could stop him now.

He raised his ki to its max creating a large aura around him his eyes glowing bright.

"You bastard... YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE.. HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO US!"

He lunged from his cover onto Black's position at the speed of a bullet train and flew up where he stood with his hand landing on his stomach like a bullet taking Black down the cliff with him and his fist.

He then stomps his left foot from behind and before he could fall kicks him in the back launching him upward, he flys back up and punches every inch of his stomach and chest all the while Black's eyes are wide open and his mouth is open in the shape of a laugh only thing is, no sound is coming from him. He is eating the attacks with a quiet laugh plastered on his face.

It's wasn't like the attacks weren't having an affect, he could sense his power depleting but not depleting quick enough, Lance's stamina was draining fast or at least it was fast in comparison to his opponent who was just floating there taking everything thrown at him.

Suddenly the ring on Black's right hand starts glowing. He blocks Lance's hand diverting it's momentum to his left and kicks him in to the entrance of the watchpoint. Lance regains his footing before he collides and both of them fly to each other in a one on one battle of skill. Black kicks him into the ruble making a large hole in it and shot 5 blasts in quick succession in the hole holding his enemy who couldn't escape.

When the dust settles Lance walked out, holding his left arm in with his other hand, falling to his knees, bruised and battered.

"Is that all? Black asked disappointingly,

"A rather pathetic ending to such a proud organization, wouldn't you say. "

The injured young man looks at the sky, helplessness evident in his eyes, as Black prepares a Giant ball of energy "Say goodbyeee." is all he says with a glimering look in his eyes as Lance falls back slowly when he stumbles on a sharp instrument on his feet, his eyes dart across and sure enough it was Genji's sword. The one he lost during the Evacuation of the city.

"Heh, Let's see how strong Shimada clan's sword truly is" he threw it at Black startling him

"wait Wha?!"

as his focus got distracted and the ball of energy blew in his hand. This was his chance Lance knew that as he leapt and catched the sword and put it in the huge Sheath at his back. The explosion's became clear by the electric aura of Black and he was FRUSTRATED.

Before he could find that rat he heard him yell from behind "MASENKO!" [Demon Flash] which released a giant beam of light at Black and he was prepared to deflect it when suddenly it grew as bright as the sun and he was forced to close his eyes while the beam consumed him and detonated with him still being inside. It was a good 10 seconds before he flew out of the explosion. But Lance was nowhere.

Black was getting annoyed at this point, even Tracer was easier than this, and she always recalled out to escape his attacks, until he learned the time limit of her recall of course. One day during another evac mission he threw a beam at one of the citizens when Tracer blinked him out of the way and recalled back only to find Black standing in front of him. He knew exactly where she would recall back to. And with his hand over her head as he said "You are an annoying kid you know that luv?" and she disintergrated in a flash of light. This time for good. Black shrugged those fond memories aside and continued his search for the coward.

Lance inside the underground launch pad

He shut the door activating all security protocols. Hell he even activated self destruction failsafe if anyone else tries to harm the door because he is willing to do damn near everything so that the machine doesn't get in Black's hands.

Once he felt he was safe for now he sat on the chair in the testing room of the lab and drank water from the emergency cabinet Angela put in just in case.

" I made it," He pondered while panting, "we started off as 3, now it's just me but at least it wasn't for nothing. I hope. I don't have much time, I have to move quickly. "

One hour later

He was still in deep pain from his dislocated shoulder which the prolonged the launch preparations The medical supplies in the base had finished a while ago so he couldn't treat himself. He had to calibrate the machine for the jump and it was ready.

"Let's hope this thing doesn't fall apart during the transmission. "

When he was done, he took a glance at the family photo posted on the wall of the main hallway right before the launch area. "I will come back. I promise. To all of you. And if I don't, perhaps the world was right. I am a freak with powers. I could have ended this but I showed Mercy (no pun intended)but not anymore. Too many people have lost their lives. Next time I will won't Mercy."

He activated the power up phase, took Genji's sword out of the Sheath to take out the fuel container he hid at the bottom of the Sheath.

He took hold of the container with heavy eyes, too many nightmares were endured to obtain that small amount of fuel. He poured every last drop into the machine but doing such work was making his arm increasingly painful.

With everything ready he hopped in the pod, he put in the date

"Shit they never told me when they originally disbanded, what year do I go to? screw it I don't have time let's go to where MEI lways wanted to go 17th March, 2070.

A voice resemblimg Athena spoke *launch initiation needs 25 m height min. for takeoff.*

"Are you shitting me? OK whatever initiate launch. "

*initiating launch, commencing opening of roof*

Outside the lab, Black was floating in the air, his legs crossed in a sitting position, he had been meditating for the past hour. With the increased focus he could sense anyone on the planet."I can sense you are still here, there is no point in hiding."

*sound of roof opening*

"I'll give you credit though human, you are the only one who actually tried to hide from me. All the Other stupid members of your group just ran around wasting their breath struggling. Too bad this game ends here"

He prepares a special lighteming blast in his hands. This wasn't meant for just a building, it was for a whole state.

Lance took a deep breath and mumbling "Please forgive me" as he fired a blast at the secret door from the inside just as he was out from the lab which triggered the protocol and the whole watchpoint exploded from under their feet.

"Wha-?" was all Black could say and that was all the distraction Lance needed as he thrusted upwards in the air with the time machine making whirring noises.

Black quickly refocused saw the young man in the pod and frowned

"You can't escape in such a flying device".

He shot the beam in his hands but just before it was about to hit him Lance saw himself and the machine Teleport into a dark tunnel. He opened his eyes expecting certain doom but found himself in an endless void. For the first time in a long time he felt relieved. This was it, this was the void his mom and his gorilla uncle theorized about. Now all he had to do was wait. He didn't know for how long.

He couldn't take the pain anymore and felt his skin burning with fever but their were no medical supplies in here. All he could was wait the suffering out. He kept his eyes shut until sleep took him.

TBC


	3. A New Player emerges

_**6:45 PM, 16th March, 2070**_

 _ **Watchpoint-Gibralter**_

 _Prisoner Interrogation Room_

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, I already explained clearly - I was in U.N central Bank, security got compromised, talon took hostages and then they knocked us out who tried to resist. The next time I woke up I saw all hostiles dead and a gun pointed on my head." explained the gruff man

"And I don't know why you want us to believe this b.s, we know what really happened we have the footage. A man who _strongly_ resembles you tossing them around breaking every bone in their body and then passing out yourself, but HOW did you do it? That kind of power is useful to us. " replies Commander Morrison with a frustrated tone.

Most people didn't last this long before breaking but here he saw living proof of a man who defeated 30 armed soldiers with no weapon or previous recorded training.

"The answer is plain simple then isn't it? Someone must have forged the footage probably the real man who did this to save his neck. " replied the masked man now having a lighter tone in his throat indicating he was smiling trying to sound genuine.

The prisoner crossed his legs on the table leaning back on the chair in relief. "Now can I go? You people have already wasted 2 days of my life"

"Not like that, you don't leave until _I_ say you goddamm do. " Jack's voice becoming angrier. " Also what the hell you think you are doing sitting like that in front of the Commander!" Morrison growls

"You're not my commander, plus if you already think I'm some kind of super human then I might as well reap the benefits."

"You...I will... Make...You(his hand going for his rifle) understand-Commander Morrison that's enough.!" he was cut off by a soft but stern voice.

The 'Prisoner' shot a stare at the woman she looked not more than 30 years at the most.

"This is his interrogation time you can't just-And it finished 2 minutes ago if you track your time clearly." she cut him off further.

"Now if you can please leave my patient alone, I need to discuss the test results on his brain for any head injury that is preventing him from remembering exactly what happened."

"But that's not the problem at all! He doesn't have a problem remembering anythi-That's for me to determine and I won't ask nicely a second time Commander. "

 _"Woman has balls"_ the man smirked under his mask processing what was happening.

After Morrison stormed off the Prison Bay, the man cleared his throat and says "Thank you... I guess?

The doctor smiles at the uncertain tone of her patient and replies with an apology." I'm sorry you had to see that. Jack isn't always that bad, but he can't tolerate anyone not following the rules of this base" while motioning for him to follow her.

"He's a boy scout is what he is, and don't need to apologize Doctor. In fact I should be thankful for now I can get out of this hellhole of a prison. I owe you one."

"I'm not guaranteeing you will get

free unless you are innocent that is" reminded the doctor.

"I assure you I'm innocent Ma'am how can a man like me kill that many people with no training " urged the man with the gruff voice. He was more than average height around 6 feet and had black hair with a tint of brown covered by a black metal mask and his skin was mostly white with a little hint of tan. He was wearing black Jacket with blue jeans

" You see its not like I can't _see_ you as being a killer with that mask of yours, by the way why _do_ you wear a mask? You don't have any condition which would need you do wear anything of the sort. I mean not according to my results at least. "

I have _another_.. reason. Perhaps will tell you on a later date " said the man his walking pace slowly coming to a halt.

" Well it's not anything of my business anyway I apologize. Now go you need to rest for the big day tomorrow. If you really are declared innocent by the police by tomorrow there's a good chance you might be offered to join here. "

" But.. Why? If-I mean when I'm proven innocent that means I don't have any abilities

then why would you need me?"

"I'm afraid Commander Morrison has already made his mind, he may be an old soldier now but he still believes his heart rather than what other say and he believes you are different. Who know, maybe he will be gunning for you to join Overwatch just so he has the authority to give you orders. " replies the woman smiling warmly. Now you must rest."

The Man didn't notice her smile or even what she said after 'you might be offered to join here' part. "Whatever you say doc" grumbles the man and begins waking back to his holding cell in disbelief. "Oh and before you go, what is your name, I mean your real name besides your _other name._

What? it is my real name, Regal not sounding real enough to you?" he says defensively.

"Well if you say so, Good night" warmly replied the woman and walks off. "Good night Dr. Ziegler." grumbles Regal and walks off to his holding cell. He lies in his bed, thinking if he should accept the offer. " _It'd be REAL nice, somewhere to go back to. Finally have purpose again. But what if they do really found out about my strength. I won't be able to go anywhere whenever I want._ _Fight whoever I want!_ " he continued debating till sleep consumed him.

 _ **Watchpoint- Numbani**_

 _ **12:00 AM,**_ _ **17th March 2070**_

There is a huge commotion in the base as soldiers are running left and right to their posts as a pod has appeared on the training ground with outer shell as hard as a stone. It looked like it was a ship of some sorts but no one could open it. It just had a logo and a name reading

"Property of _Overwatch, Watchpoint-Gibralter_ "

 **So this was a bit of a short chapter to breath for the shitstorm of information and exposition you guys are going to get in the next chapter I might divide it in two parts. It will deal with what the hell happened in the future.** **Also I have finally written a basic plot line and major events of the plot so I just need to set all the wheels in motion.**

 **Also to the Unknown person who didn't like my inspiration for the story, I understand your feelings man i myself agree it's a mountain task to deal with so much DBZ lore, abilities and making the plot interesting AND make sure it makes sense in the Overwatch world and the heros have an important role in the story which trust me they do. I hope you will continue giving me another chance the journey is just beginning!** **Apologies to anyone if they found this chapter boring or trash but I felt to get this out the way to introduce another OC as I won't have the time in the next chapter! This story is action oriented but it's not mindless action! BYE FOR NOW!**

 **UPDATE: Just to let you guys know I have adopted "the man before the nexus" and will now be working on 2 stories so it might be a little bit longer for the new chapter.**


	4. A Chance at Peace

_4:45 AM, 17th March, 2070_

" _Regal, you are arrested for the attempted kidnapping of one Madona Gibson, and murder of her parents surrender yourself or prepare for the consequences."_

" _No...No i was trying to save her! I mean why wou- why would I try to take her! No..no!"_

"NO! " screamed Regal waking up to find himself alone, again. He had the same nightmare over and over again. How he failed his people,his family in life. All of his village burnt to the ground and he could do nothing. And in the end he couldn't even save her.

Panting for air he sprang from bed for some water at the front of this bed. _"I need to get out of here, I can't do this! Best to do it quietly, But first must quench this thirst,lets find some good ol' water."_

He soon noticed the door to his cell was unlocked and handle was wide open.

" _Looks like they really have dropped their case on me. Thank God, I can't afford to be that reckless again."_

Everyone was still blissfully asleep in the base apart from a small group of night guards but they wereng too much trouble.

He quietly walked out of his cell onto the exit of the Prison Bay and to the assembly grounds.

" _This must be the place where they get Briefed about Missions"_ Regal thought to himself looking at the large garden along with a white board which presumably used to give detailed written commands and explain strategies.

" _Where the hell is the exit goddammit_?" he mumbles to himself hearing a soft chuckle behind the corner.

"If you wish to find a way out of your problems, I'm afraid you'll have to face your fears first. " he heard a slightly metallic voice from behind. He quickly turned around to find some kind of robot ninja with his legs crossed as if he was meditating

"You must be that Human Omnic guy the U.N was making a fuss about a few weeks ago. Am I correct? "

" You are half right. A heart of a human still beats within me. But that's not why you came here did you.. Regal? " the person responded with a calm voice.

" I was actually trying to escap-erm I mean look around the place that's all, I'm hearing I will be getting an offer tomorrow to join"

"That's good, I saw your fighting prowess yesterday on the feed, we have use for people like you, but you might not want to.br instated in your current state. "

" I'm sorry, in my current state? What do you mean? "

Regal asked curiously, he wasnt expecting a no for an answer.

"Yes right now you are a liability, filled with wasted potential. You need...Well for the lack of a better term, get your shit together. To help others, you must first help yourself.

He continued "You are from the Shinja clan aren't you?"

Regal's eyes widened, " _What the fuck is that?! Screw it, roll with it."_

"How-HOW did you know?"

"I didn't "

Regal could just see him smiling under his mask as he continued "but the kind of power and technique you have only reminds me of them. So I made an educated guess."

Regal threw his hands in the air "Well I guess the cats outta the bag, I'm the Last decendant of Shinja clan-well it was more like a village or a community."

"I understand, and if I'm right your clan were the ones to escort the spiritually awakened Omnics to the Himalayas wasn't it? "

" The very same " he replied with a sense of pride in his voice."

" One of those Omnics included my master Zenyatta, seek him when you feel lost. You'll know when you are. I'm not sure if he can help you, but he made me whole again and I hope you find similar peace. "

" _oh god I can feel I'm falling into some shit that I can't get back from , gotta...Get ...Out ..Of...Here"_

" That's a nice offer Genji truly it is but I'm afrai-"

"You know he's not wrong. You need to lighten up! " he was interrupted with a voice from the back. He turned around and saw Angela leaning her shoulder on a wall beside her in her dark blue tank top and black yoga pants with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Dr. Zeigler! , I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour!" replied Regal nervously and tried to back away from them

" I can say the same thing about you you know, and please you can call me Angela right now no need to be formal. "

" _This is beginning to feel like an intervention. Goddammit."_

"Be that as it may but, Angela, what are you doing here right now? If i worked as hard as you I would be sleeping like a horse for a whole day."

The Doctor replied with a warm smile "Isn't it obvious from the sheets and clothes? I am meditating with Genji! There are too many times where I felt anxious at night and ever since Genji returned a couple of weeks ago I sleep early and wake up when no is around, to talk with him, let myself be Angela and not Dr. Zeigler and meditate. It's basically as refreshing as a nap"

She continued "Now as I was saying it's not a bad idea Regal, you seem to be just like Genji when he first showed up, you are conflicted I can see it in your eyes. You want to help but your past is holding you back."

"It's not that THAT bad guys, I can take care of myself ,In fact I'm suddenly feeling really tired soo Imma kick the bucket for tonight".

Angela intervened again,

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself Regal but if you are going to be part of Overwatch- which I hope you do- you must embrace yourself fully. Make peace with your past, next time I want to see you I want to see AND know the real you. Not this conflicted ghost of yourself. "

She finished with a cheery smile and hopeful face that just destroyed Regal's intentions to step away.

" I really think this is happening fast guys I haven't even thought about if I will join or not!"

Genji at this point got up and put a hand on his shoulder and wisphered "We watched the footage of the bank, do you think our men are capable enough to bring you in on their own?"

"Accept it, if you didn't want to join we couldn't do a damn thing to stop you and yet here you are. You could have ignored me and walked away."

"Shit he has a point" he confessed to himself.

"All right you won, where do I find your master Zenyatta?"

" The place where your clan left them. They are still there. "

" _And where the fuck is that? Oh god I never should have even saved those incompetent bastards at the bank."_

"What but it was my clan who left them, I wasn't there! Plus that was decades ago! How would I know? Maybe all this is just a bad idea" he made a last attempt to sneak out of this situation.

"if you are truly a Shinja then you really don't need anything more to know. You can 'sense' him I believe? "

"Is he a fucking psychic?!" He froze in shock of the words that came out of his mouth.

"I just said that out loud didn't I.."

What he got in return was much to his surprise, laughter from both Angela and Genji who had to shush themselves up to avoid waking the others but they could still barely hold themselves.

"Oh that was so cute" commented Angela wiping tears from her eyes while holding her stomach with her other hand

Regal was beyond baffled, he wasn't among people very often so interacting this much was ready wierd for him but he tried to tone down the wierdness nonetheless.

" I'm impressed Genji I didn't expect you to know that much about us" he admitted.

He replied with a amused tone "I didn't, another educated guess"

"Damn it, fell for it again" he chuckled and am then asked in a serious tone

"But what about the Commander Morrison? He will surely rain hell upon you two for letting me go"

"You give him more credit than he deserves. He can't talk to me like that" Angela assured him with a mischievous grin.

 _An hour later_

"Ok I'm ready, are you sure this is the right thing?"

"For you definitely, for us we'll find out" Angela giggled as she whispered to him while hugging.

"Now go and be sure to write me from time to time. Genji told me it can get pretty intense there so that's a good way to focus your mind."

" Thank you Angela, truly I-If this works then I'd be forever in your debt. "

" _Haha once I'm Outta this compound goodbye suckers!"_

"Did I forget to mention we install a tracking chip in the right wrist of every prisoner in case they go missing?" Genji chimed in carrying Regal's bags and handing it to him.

"This motherfu.."

He contained his frustrations and plaster a wide smile on his face to hide his real thoughts .

"Ah that wasn't even necessary, I can't even begin to think about running from you guys!, _Even though I was a prisoner less than 3 hours ago_ , but thanks again Genji and ..You too Angela!"

" Oh just shut it, I already get that a lot from Genji" she shushed him and escorted him outside the HQ with Genji

"So whats the plan, how will you be going there? I can provide you a small jet if you want "

" No that won't be necessary, I can go like this " he says says as he begins to float in the air and he builds white aura around him until he gets a firm lift off and he flies away.

Angela just watched in shock and awe until Genji broke the silence.

"You know, I don't like the way he looks at you."

Angela feels surprised at the sudden comment.

"You think so?" She rises her eyebrow

"Hm.."

She tries to change the topic,

"By the way, do we really insert trackers inside our prisoners?"

"I hope not." He replies which causes them both to chuckle.

 ** _Years in the future, 2098_**

 _Former Talon Stronghold, Numbani_

"Is it done?! " Black demands as he charges in from the roof.

" It has only been 5 minutes! I need more time to extract the footage "

"What you need is more motivation." He said as he grips her neck in his one hand an begins closing his grip slowly.

Sombra clenches her fingers in anger which cuts her hands 'cause of the long metal finger nails and scrambles to breathe.

" God I'm too old for this.." she mumbled to herself.

" What did you say bitch?"

"Nothing! Just lamenting my mistakes thats all sir." She assured him with a convincing enough smile.

"He shouldn't have been able to vanish like that... " She quickly glanced back at Regal and it looked to her that he was taking to himself.

"There has to be some other factor at play here. That Machine. The way my ring started to react I hadn't noticed at first. I just need to confirm. " he calmly process his thoughts all the while he was tightening his grip on Sombra.

"You're that guy from the posters aren't you sir? Regal was it?

" Quickly girl".

"Yes... yes it's done sir! " she barely makes it in time before he chokes her out.

He quickly releases her as she falls on the ground heavily breathing for air.

He leans on the desk to watch the security footage closely on the screen. Apparently there were still some cameras embedded in the walls outside the entrance of the Watchpoint that survived which brought him the footage.

He watched and rewatched it multiple times for what seemed like an eternity and then stood up again in his signature posture, with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face.

"So he became that desperate. I'm impressed with the capabilities of these humans. They are like ants, you have to crush them before they grow in number. And I will give the world the cleansing it yearns for. "

" Um.. Sir? Did you get what you wanted? I can go now? " Sombra asked with a relieved tone as she began to stand up

He chuckled and began to fly out of the hole in the roof from where he came in and replied

"I suppose you did what was asked of you as much as one could expect from your foolish race..

As for what now? I have a meeting with a certain monkey and you can go now too" he pointed his finger at her head and uttered a single word

"Hakai"

And flew away Leaving her alone just as she began screaming from her skin beginning to tear apart and cracks formimg on her face like a piece of wet paper until her molecules disintegrated into thin air.


	5. Encounter with the Unbelievable

**_Years in the future, 2098_**

 ** _Ruins of Eichenwalde_**

Winston was throwing a fit and scrambling to find medical supplies in his makeshift lab,

"Oh God stay with me Mei! I'm coming right back! "

Grabbing the medicine he needed the Interim Commander of what's left of Overwatch kept back to the bed

"Come on I can't lose you too! Stay still, this will hurt but will help make your blood circulation faster! " He injected the syringe into right her arm.

"aa...wha...no...ah..AHHH" Mei felt a sudden overwhelming sting and was about to scream but somehow found the resolve to keep herself together ignoring the pain.

After all she couldn't allow the Second in-Command of Overwatch to give up to the pain so easily.

 _30 minutes later_

Mei slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry and the only thing she could make out was a single source of light coming from her right. "uh... Tiān a what happened.." She muttered in her accent.

"Oh you're awake!, you still need some rest so don't sit up. You were lucky I found you when I did!"

"Which reminds me WHAT THE HELL were you doing in that WARZONE?! And where is Lance? He was with you wasn't he?! " the gorilla's eyes shot up with concern.

" Didn't you find anyone else there?.. "

" No, you were the only one " Winston shook his head and continued,

"You were barely alive under the ruble of the explosion. That's where I found you! No one the whole city could miss an explosion like that"

His head weighed down in sadness

"You still didn't answered my question. If Lance was with you at the time of the explosion but I didn't see him after that.. Then that.."

"Yes, then we know what that means.. " Mei's voice turned to sob

" What did we do Winston? To deserve a fate like this."

Before the Scientist could console she looked back at him with venomous eyes

"Did you see... _Him"_

"No, I made sure that he wasn't anywhere near the site before I rescued you. "

The former climatologist noticed the gorilla being anxious, "Something on your mind? "

"Well I know you need all the rest but, what happened? How did you get attacked? "

" I'm not sure how, but _he_ found us, me and Lance were going to Watchpoint Numbani to use one of your machines. We...we thought we took every precaution."

" Machine? What machine? "

" The time capsule, I think that's what Angela called it"

"WHAT? But why?! There was no fuel for it I myself tried for decades and could only produce a tiny bit, that's why I gave the recipe to Angela at her request "

And then his eyes sank down in realisation as he facepalmed himself.

"My apologies, that was stupid. But I believed no one could pilot the thing!"

"Angela and Lance made some adjustments lik- "

But before she could continue they heard an explosion.

" Stay here. I'll go see what's going on "

He went out and jumped to the roof of the building. To his horror he witnessed Black on top of Eichenwalde's castle"

"Where are you _monkey!_ He demanded.

"You know I can sense your heartbeat, there is no point in hiding I know you are in the area. "

Winston quickly lept down and moved into the building "Mei you have to go now , Black is here! I need you to go hide in the warehouse at the back!"

"But I can't walk, my legs are too injured and what about You! "

" We have to take a chance here take this log it will help you walk, he already thinks you are dead. I can't go he's here for me"

"But can't he sense me too! Don't leave me Winston! Not you too.. " she pleaded her eyes trickling tears down her cheeks. Winston wanted to wipe her tears but he couldn't ignore the grave danger lurking outside.

He supported her to get on her feet and handed her a thick wooden log ignoring her pleading.

(more explosions in the background as the castle starts crumbling)

" If my theory is correct, the reason why he couldn't sense you were alive is because your heart is still cold from your cryofreeze. Thats how you can turn into an ice block right? "

" Th..That may be true but how did he sense me back in Numbani?"

"We don't have time for this right now, maybe it was because Lance was with you and he sensed him, now you need to go! "

He helped her up walk down to the warehouse and handed her another log.

" Shén I wish Project Potara could have succeeded. This would have been much easier."

Winston nodded in agreement with a smile remembering the fond memories in the labs

"Still I think it wouldn't have worked for us. I mean due to my size and we are nowwhere near powerful enough. Anyway I need to go."

"Be careful please! " she embraced him cherished their possibly last moments with each other.

" I'm gonna start counting to 10 and if you don't show up I'm blow you up along with this pathetic town." Black announced forming a black colored ball in his hands and started juggling it in his hands.

" That won't be necessary! " came a loud reply from his far right.

Black followed the sound back to Winston's hideout. " So you finally decide to show up. It is nice to finally meet you monkey. "

"I'm a Scientist, and Can't say the feeling is mutual, and we have worked plenty of times before you monster, at least you can respect Angela's memories!" replied the dead serious gorilla gritting his teeth.

" You've destroyed everything, what more can you possibly wan-.."

He was interrupted with Black's motion to put his finger on his lips.

"You speak when I say. Now to answer your question.

I have come to ask if you have been connected to the development of a time machine in your time as an agent. Well a real agent hehe"

Winston was surprised. He never thought Black to have been so calm and collected from all the news he saw.

"Even if I was, why'd it interest you now? That was years ago it was just some crazy dream I and a couple of colleagues were chasing." before he could continue he was motioned to shut up again.

"If it had been any other day I would have passed this as another one of humanity's foolish crusades but not today. I witnessed your brat defy the rules of our realm and manipulate time. He has no right. My suspicions have grown stronger because of this" Black pointed to the crystal ring on his right hand.

"Do you know what this is?"

Winston shook his head in denial.

"It's is a time ring. One of humanity's creations itself. You don't need to know any further other than this is not supposed to glow when it's not being used. Which it did."

He continued "As to how he vanished, It was not a teleporter I'm sure. I have flown over and sensed every inch of this planet for his energy, heartbeat, anything. All gone."

Winston couldn't believe what he heard! He was alive! Lance made it! He was in such shock he didn't notice the grin that was forming on his face.

"Oh happy are you now? That confirms my suspicion. Don't worry, he won't be gone for long! Now only one thing remains, where...and when" he smirked as he began to leave but stopped.

"You know, I admire your intelligence monkey. That's why I am going to make this easy for you. "

Winston was taken out of his thoughts as he replied "Make easy what? "

He saw a ball of energy coming at him, he instinctively quickly activated his primal rage just in time as it hit him and went flying down the building making a huge hole in the ground floor. He went down further at least 2 floors and stopped.

"Don't worry, I'll send your regards " Black flew away into the clouds.

 _5 minutes later_

"Winston! Winston can your hear me?! he slowly woke up, his head still felt dizzy although he did notice his chest was bleeding a bit with his suit and clothes completely destroyed.

"Uh..Mei? Is that you? "

" Oh you survived Gǎnxiè shàngdì!"

"How did you get me up? "

" Oh it was easy I just made an ice wall under you lifting you up from that hole! That was really good thinking activating primal rage at that time. That health boost saved you! "

" Yeah I didn't even activate it, it just happened instinctively. Anyways we should run from here! I have another lab not far from here where we can recover. He can still sense me if he knew I survived! And Mei, Lance made it, he is alive and hopefully in the past as we speak."

"That's amazing news! , but how did you know?

"First we have to get out of this town, I'll tell you as we go"

"Agreed. " she nodded as they both started to look for any equipment that may have survived.

 ** _11:00 AM 17th March, 2070_**

 ** _Watchpoint-Gibralter_**

Angela was walking down the main hallway with Regal's file in her hands. Jack really didn't like their decision but finally approved, On one condition. And she couldn't deny more orders from the Strike Commander.

She turned left towards Winston's lab and she saw him standing outside in the training facility in front of his lab staring at the sky.

"Winston! I was just going to your office, Jack wants someone tracked. Here is his file." she said with a sigh.

"Yeah...yeah sure just place it on my table I'll get to it as soon as I can" his eyes still not wavering from sky.

"What are you looking at? " She asked now looking at the sky as well.

" What's that? I'm Sorry I'm really excited that's all! We..." The gorrilla looked around to ensure they were alone.

"We got a emergency alert from our Watchpoint in Numbani. They have confiscated a pod that apparently appeared out of thin the middle of the facility! It has the signature of this Watchpoint on it."

"They tried to open it up but even their best guns and equipment couldn't budge the door or windows that have become as hard as stone. No one can see what is inside. They sent me a photo and well when I saw it.. I'll just show it to you. "

He took a holofeed out of one of his suit's compartments and showed the picture to her.

Angela's emotions flowed from complete shock to blissful happiness.

"This...this can't be..can it?.. "

she couldn't find the words to describe her thoughts. Thankfully Winston intervened,

" I know, if this is what we think it is. History is about to be change forever. "

" But you are sure this matches our concept designs? "

" Don't worry Angela, I have triple-checked. This is no dream, you can cherish this moment."

She closed her eyes to maintain her calm in front of her subordinates and whispered,

"So you called it here didn't you? "

"Of course I did, they have no idea what it is." he retorted with a chuckle.

"It was easy to convince them because they already feel we are connected to it and it is our responsibility."

He continued,

"If this and that Potara concept succeedes we can end wars forever. "

"Agreed but let's not get ahead of ourselves. When will it arrive? "

"Any moment now, any moment."

 **TBC**


	6. An omen from the future

_**11:45 AM 17th March, 2070**_

" Winston, That shipment you asked for has arrived! It's in the shipment bay. "

" Oh finally! Angela care to join me? "

" Winston I think you should bring it in the main hallway, if that pod has protection as strong as our colleagues at Numbani said it has, we'll need other agent's help.

"Good thinking, you go down to the main hallway and gather everyone around. I think it's time to tell them about our secret project.

"Which one? " Angela softly asked and began to giggle seeing her friend become annoyed

" Alright I'm just teasing you, I'll go get them ready. "

 _20 minutes later_

 _Main Hallway_

" Alright is everyone here? "

" Seems like it" replied Gabriel "What do you have in mind? It's not often we get a mission that needs everyone"

"It's not a mission, more like a task " Angela began to clarify " Winston and I have been working on a project, one that had to have utmost secrecy. Not even scientists from other Watchpoints know about this."

"I'm interested." replied Gabriel with an intrigued look.

"Oh come on love don't leave us hanging what's the big secret?! " Lena eyed curiosly

" I'm telling you if you allow me to speak! "she tells Lena motioning her hand on her lips to shut up.

" So, we have been working on a machine that can break the dimensional barrier and go to a similar dimension but in the future or past point of events. "

Everyone remained silent to process the news until tracer 'deduced' " Sooo a time machine." with a smile. At that point everyone changed their expression from confusion to shock and happiness. They went like

"Oh so that's what it means! ", "Good work Angela! ", "Can't wait to see it".

Then Jack intervened "Where did you get the funds for this project?" his face was serious but his mind and heart were certainly trying to kick him for asking such a question in this situation."

Mercy sighed and replied "Don't worry Commander I didn't use any funds from our RandD reserve without notifying you , if that's what you are implying."

" The project is still in its concept stage right now so apart from some computer memory , a little time of Winston and some pencil paper I didn't use any resources " she replied with a smile.

And then everyone's expressions again turned into confusion.

Genji spoke with concern " Uh.. Angela that's great news but shouldn't you have waited until there was a concrete proof that this thing could work before revealing its existence? "

" Oh no but there is proof let me explain, Earlier last night there was a break-in at Watchpoint- Numbani. They said a pod suddenly appeared in the middle of their training facility. "

" They couldn't manage to open the thing, and it had the signature of this Watchpoint on it. So we had it transferred over to here. Winston and I have verified the pictures it looks exactly like our concepts! . And with any luck it's from another time! "

Everyone starting gossiping among themselves until Gabriel said " Earlier you had our interest, now you have our attention. Has it arrived? "

" Winston is bringing it here as we speak, we need our most powerful equipments to pry this open. But please no harmful weapons or attacks! I don't want the machine to break! We need to see what's inside"

"You got it" Reyes nodded like everyone in agreement. Jack then pulled her aside

"Hey I'm sorry for being an ass earlier , I am proud of your work but this job sometimes gets to me. I regretted it as soon as it came outta my mouth"

" I understand Jack, you don't have to apologize, this shows that you take all matters seriously. There's nothing to worry about " she warmly replied.

" Thanks and uh just don't keep any secret work from me again, I might be able to help you! "

" Sure" she just finished when tracer pulled her aside "So how many other secrets you have back in your lab?" she nudged her with her shoulder playfully.

"Oh there is another but that's something for another time" Lena chucked at the response

Everyone was gossiping when Winston entered pushing a trolley carrying a big pod about twice as tall as Winston himself.

"This is the machine agents " Angela waved her left hand in the air pointing at the blue machine which was covered with actual stone in some parts"

"They weren't kidding when they said it was like a rock " Winston chuckled while panting probably because of the weight of the machine he had to push.

Ana asked "But if everyone in Numbani tried their best equipment without success what difference can we make? We use similar weapons here too"

"That may be true but we at Gibraltar have the best agents among Overwatch " Everyone started smiling hearing this.

" That's why I didn't call all normal agents here, everyone in this room uses their own personal proprietary weapons. Maybe those will bust this rock"

"Excellent idea dear! " roared Reinhardt coming forward. " I'll be the first one to earn glory! "

Winston stepped aside and watched as Reinhardt began to work.

Noises of THUD THUD! echoed as reinhardt swinged his rocket hammer on the machine but not making a crack. Everyone sat themselves on chairs, this was going to take a while.

 _3 hours later_

After many agents tried their hand like Genji with his Sword, Gabriel with his shotguns, Ana nanoboosting Jack who activated his tactical visor but couldn't do it, problem was any one of them could have done the job if allowed to damage the machine which was strictly forbidden by Angela.

Finally Jack stood up and said "Alright this has become ridiculous, I have a meeting with a Representative of Vishkar let me know of any progress.

Suddenly Winston's eyes shot up in an eureka moment "Vishkar! They're the ones who invented the photon beam aren't they?"

"The very same why do you ask? " questioned Jack.

" Maybe they would be able to help us! Can you ask them to lend some of their tech for the day. Their photon beam can suck all stiffness between particles and organisms, their beam will surely break open the covering without harming the machine itself.

"Alright, I was thinking of asking them for something in return for the tender we are passing to allow construction of a new warehouse in Numbani on the land we own. "

" Thank you Sir! "

" No problem, if this machine really is from another time this can end wars before they even begin."

"Or start them" commented Gabriel with a grin.

"Always the opposite huh Gabe? " Jack replied with a sigh. " I'll see you later"

 _30 minutes later_

Mcree was still trying to crack open at least the edges of the covering when Jack entered into the Hallway with a lady with a gray briefcase. She was about as tall as Jack had dark tone skin and black hair. Her accent was South Asian. They were still talking when everyone got up to see who was the woman.

"I still don't understand why I agreed to do this, you said there will be no strings attached at the time of the deal. " the woman said in an irritated tone.

" There are no strings. This is just a little favor we ask for giving you the permission for so cheap. Other companies paid far higher prices than your Organization " he was interrupted by her" But you know they couldn't be trusted all that money with so little legal income sources. It was clearly black money. Anyway I'm here now, where is the rock? "

" Hello this is the machine! Thank you for helping is Miss... ? " Angela pointed to the machine while coming to greet their visitor.

" My name is Satya Vaswani, but please call me Symmetra. I have to go soon so I'll get to work quickly. " She shook her hand and

placed her briefcase on one of the chairs to take her photon projector out.

" This is the newest model still in prototype stage but stable enough to control suction strength. "

" She activated the device and held the handle on its back with her right hand. Here it goes" she pushed the trigger when she was in the range of the machine and a blue stream of energy appeared from the potpod going into the photon device.

It made buzzing noise while generating bright white particles out of it. After about 2 minutes the pod began making noises.

"Wa-wait! Something is happening! " Winston yelled in excitement. Symmetra stopped her photon device and observed with everyone as the machine started shaking and turning on its lights which were on all sides of its front panel which looked like a door.

Winston examined "Looks like the pod's waste covering disposal system is activating. It must have been stopped due to the thick covering of stone."

"Well then it looks like my work here is done. Can I go now? " Symmetra eyed Commander Morrison.

" Yes you may go now thank you for your help. We'll make sure there are no complications in the processing of the tender."

"You better." Symmetra exited.

The pod continued shaking and making whirring noises and then popped open the door.

Everyone glanced inside as most flew from inside the pod revealing a young man not more than 24 years of age. He was fairly built for his height, he had a little tanned skin color and wore a black shirt with a grey jacket accompanied by blue cargo pants.

Everyone looked in shock and awe until Winston interrupted the silence "Ath-Athena check his vitals, see if he is alive"

Then a voice from the machine spoke " _Heart Rate fading. Subject is passed out due to extreme pain in left shoulder."_ Even Winston was taken aback by the source. " That voice.. Athena you are in the machine. "

" Yes Sir, you installed me in year 2090 approximately 6 years before the arrival. "

" Arrival? Arrival of what? " Angela questioned looking intrigued.

" I'm sorry but all information about the arrival is strictly put of bounds for me"

"For you? How? No one can do that except-except me." Winston's thoughts were interrupted by Angela rushing to the pod to take out the young man "Quit standing around, Jack call a Stretcher! There is still time to save him!"

"Right-Attention, this is Commander Morrison. Requesting a stretcher to the main Hallway immediately " he spoke in the microphone headset in his ear.

" Medical help is coming in 2 minutes Angela, you better get ready" he told Angela placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm always ready, I just thought this was going to be... happier you know" Angela looked up at Jack and held his hand "I know, I know that's why will get some rest as soon as we get in this kid stabilized." Angela was about to speak in protest but was interrupted

"And thats an Order soldier "

Angela smiled nodding her head " Yes sir. "

Everyone slowly dispersed into there own work while Mercy worked on getting the mysterious traveler back in her lab.

30 _Minutes later,_ _Med Bay_

After getting him on the bed she looked for any fatal injuries in his left arm and rest of the border but found no other except his dislocated shoulder and some fever. Although his back and chest were covered in scratches and bruises. She used her caduceus staff to remove those and then injected him with some glucose to help him get energy.

Once he was stable she was about to leave when he started coughing furiously, she placed her left hand on his head, and held his right hand with hers and softly whispered "Hey its all right, you're safe. I'm her with you. Shh I'm here"

He began to become stable again still holding her hand. Angela saw it best to let the child have his rest. There were much better things to discuss once he waked up. She closed her eyes sitting close to him as sleep consumed her.

 **Chapter 6 done. I know things have been going a bit slow but now that all characters havd been introduced, I will try to make storied faster and smaller if you want.**

 **I am VERY sleepy right now, going to sleep will edit chapter 6 for corrections tomorrow morning. Thank you for your support as always. Welcome to New reader Bruno! Happy Rooster of the Year everyone! Anyways bye for now!**


	7. The Meeting

_**18th March, 2070**_

 _ **Watchpoint-Gibralter**_

In the morning, Lance woke up to find Angela still asleep holding his hand. Seeing her his eyes started to shed tears which he had to wipe away to not wake her mother. " _I made it, yes we still have a chance. But I should wait for her to rest. Mother. I will not leave you again."_

He laid her on his bed and walked outside to the balcony still holding his arm. It didn't hurt as much as before but it still gave a bad sting if he lifted it too much.

 _1 hour later_

When Mercy woke up she seemed surprised to see her changed position from last night but was more concerned for her patient who was nowhere to be found in the room. She was about to to activate her comm to call in a search for the young man before she heard an unfamiliar voice greet her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't want you to sleep on such a hard stool so I laid you on the bed."

She looked behind and found him standing beside the doorway trying to wipe away tears.

"Are you crying? What's the problem let me check is the pain too much? The sedative must have been too low weak " he intervened "no no everything is fine now. I just, I'm happy to be here."

She was intrigued by him "You know us? What are you doing here? I've got so many questions we made that time machine right? "

He motioned her to calm down to allow him to speak " I will tell you everything, I promise mo-I mean Dr. Zeigler, but I think it would be best to talk with everyone about this. I suspect there was more than just you who helped me recover?"

"Oh yes all of us played a part but the biggest contribution was from a woman who doesn't even work here, you should take some rest I will bring the main agents here"

"As you say" Lance was trying very hard not to rush to Angela and wrap her in a hug and never let go. It had been 6 months since he last saw her before she was caught in the explosion of their lab when Black somehow learned to sense Lance's energy."

 _30 minutes later_

Everyone was assembling in their visitor's room.

"Alright everyone silence! Uh you too commander if you can please?"Winston tried to contain his own excitement and maintain some order while not coming off as rude to his superiors.

" You got it Winston! Oi zip it everyone! yelled Tracer trying to look serious before bursting into laughter with everyone else.

"What a shitshow." mumbled Gabriel with a smirk seeing Jack trying to get Reinhardt seated into a chair but none would fit him.

"Uh everyone Can I have a moment? " Lance politely requested at which everyone went silent looking at him.

"As you may have suspected, I'm from another time, the future. I'm here to inform you all that their will be a man coming to you to join Overwatch. I don't know his real name but I know he will go by the name of Regal. He will come to be regarded as the greatest of all heros until... His supposed demise in 2076. But he will somehow return 20 years later with a new name and a mission to wipe humanity and he will crush anyone who comes in his way. "

He continued "Reap-I mean Gabriel Reyes, Tracer, Commander Morrison, Reinhardt, Torbjorn will be die within the first year of his arrival. All the newer agents will follow suit the next year." Everyone's mouth was dropped as soon as he started speaking. They were strangly blown away. They wanted to scoff at him but they knew couldn't believe if he was lying with such a honest and serious face.

Jack still tried to pass this off as a mean Joke "Quit screwing with us, don't believe him agents. He must be working with those incompetent bastards at Watchpoint-Numbani this is a ruse."

"So they put him in a machine EXACTLY like our top secret concepts? " Angela glared at Jack wanting to believe him but she couldn't fool herself. The man she thought was a friend turned out to be a monster.

Tracer was about to give her thoughts before being motioned by Lance to stay quiet.

He was waiting for something to happen. This silence stayed for a good minute before he sighed in both relief and exhaustion thinking of the things to come. "Multi verse theory it is. Shit... " he put his head in his hands.

Angela looked at everyone and motioned them to be patient. She put her left hand on his shoulder "Are you okay? We can do this some other time when you have a clear head if you want?"

He wiped the light tears at his mother's touch and moved away "Its fine, I was just checking if me telling you what happens in the future affects my timeline which would prevent all unfortunate things from happening and result in this version of me vanishing. Seems like it's now become an future alternate universe of this timeline. "

" Now I can come clean, my name is Lance I am, I mean I would be the Strike Commander of Overwatch in the year 2096 before he arrives. We call him Black because that's all we saw for the better part of the first year when he surfaced. We need to find him right now before he makes his move!"

Gabriel put interrupted him "Calm down kid, you were late We already captured him 2 days ago until Angela here (he pointed to Mercy) decided to let him escape."

Angela eyes him repulsing the accusation "I did not! I wanted him get some peace of mind I did not know he would have such intentions."

"It doesn't matter what your intentions were, point is you defied orders and let him go to Nepal."

"It doesn't matter according to my predictions he has to come back around next month." Lance assured him.

"Soo what'cha gonna do till then? " Tracer eyed him and winked. " Well I really hadn't thought about it aunt" he instantly regretted what escaped his mouth.

"Oi who you calling an aunt?! I'm 22! Don't I look young? "she starts looking at herself in the mirror before realising everyone was staring at her causing her to blush.

Angela stops chuckling with everyone when she realises why _did_ he call Tracer his aunt.

" Wait you mean Tracer is really your aunt in the future? "

" Well there is no hiding it now, she is not my real aunt but she's was like an aunt to me my entire life. " he confessed "Although I remember her not being as... cheerful."

"What do you mean 'was'? " Tracer enquired, " You said I was like an aunt your entire life, what do you mean by 'was'? "

" You died. It was supposed to be a simple evacuation mission we had no idea Black would show up."

"That's a stupid name, we need another name. " "What do you suggest Commander?" Lance asked Morrison in a frustrated tone and continued "He looks like my fa- I mean he looks like Regal so we can call him Black Regal" Torbjorn, Gabriel and Reinhardt burst into laughter at what they heard. "Nevermind Black is fine . Black Regal just sounds Racist" Morrison mumbles to himself.

Angela typed something in her holofeed and then clapped her hands to get some attention to her announcement and continue my with a saddened tone "I just sent a letter to the Omnic Sanctuary in Nepal to send Regal back ASAP. I'll not let him be free for long if what you say is true then all of us are in danger." She continued "But they have no communication facilities except mail so it will take a while for the message to reach there. Probably next week."

"Finally something you did right " commented Gabe. Genji tried to argue but was pulled back by Morrison "It's no use, remember he is your superior even if he is an ass at times. Although you must hold some responsibility. Acting against orders was wrong on both her part and yours. Even if it was with a good intention." Genji simply nodded and went outside to the garden to release his frustration Gabriel followed.

Lance quickly stopped Jack from leaving "Now that he is gone I need to tell you that he will betray you 5 years from now and contribute in ruining Overwatch's reputation eventually forcing the UN to shut you all down."

"I don't know kid" sighed Jack in both shock and skepticism and sat on a chair "Gabe is an ass but he can't betray us, at the same time those are some big accusations you are making. You sound genuine but you have little proof except the fact that you came in a machine matching our concepts.

For right now Winston, I want you to take all precautionary tests and check if his face matches with anyone in our global database. And Angela him as a patient here as long as our investigation goes on. "

" Of course, he won't leave my sight. " Angela assured him and looked at her new patient in with her kind eyes. For some reason she believed him even with not much proof. She felt sorry for the young man he seemed to be at an age where kids would go to university for studies but she wasn't sure if her patient had even experienced the joy of childhood. She wanted to comfort him but she also had to make sure he was telling the truth. She didn't want to believe Regal planned to betray them, when she saw him she saw someone too proud to express his pain but not good enough to hide it. She needed to know she was wrong about himfor sure. A facial test of Lance with the world population and criminal database should do the trick to see if he exists on this planet.

 _2 hours later_

The facial tests and Medical results were completed, Winston woke up by the beeping noise of the machine notifying the results were determined. " _uh... I really need to sleep after this.."_ he looks at the printed sheet and immediately tightens his grip with her eyes wide open. He trembles and feels the ground skipping away from under his feet.

He immediately calls Mercy "Angela the tests you performed on Lance revealed some really big things about his heritage."

"Really? That means he not from the future after all right?" he could sense sadness in his voice "No quite the opposite actually he... He belongs to your family. He is.. your son".

 _1 week later [_ **This is just a look at what was happening the next week with Regal, chapter 8 will continue immediately where we left off at Watchpoint-Gibralter]**

 _ **Omnic Sanctuary, Nepal**_

 _ **5:30 PM 25th March, 2070**_

Regal was meditating in his quarters when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Zenyatta with a letter in his hand "This came for you my student. They require your assistance for some urgent matter."

He quietly examined the letter and closed his eyes for a moment. _"I feel a strange energy coming from Gibralter"_ "I can't go right now Master" He requested and carefully put the paper on the table beside them.

Zenyatta didn't change his expressions "I agree you have just arrived and your progress has been been enough but do you think it is right to not help your team in their time of need?"

"But sir finally after decades I have found a sense of belongingness and purpose in my life other than to survive. I told you what happened to my people after the massacre, I had nowhere to go. I have never spent a night in a single place more than once since then."

Zenyatta calmly adviced "Well do be careful, my fellow brothers don't appreciate your love for fighting to become stronger. They feel it is a destructive nature of living Something they are strongly against. "

" And what do you think Master? " Regal wanted to know if his teacher felt the same way, he needed someone to show him the right path for he had been wandering aimlessly for too long.

"I feel that you are different, you are unpredictable and that is why you will find people often critique your choices. But since now you have made no attempts to harm nature, that is all that matters. You need to promise Regal. The technique I saw you attempt yesterday is never to be used again." His voice turned deeper for that last sentence.

"I respect your opinion Master , I will follow any command you may make except this. If I need to protect people, if I absolutely have no other choice, I will do whatever it takes" Regal remained firm in his stance.

"Even if it destroys your body? Your very state of mind? You may lose who you are."

"Master... I promise. " Regal said with his slightly gruff voice. He wasn't sure if he meant it but he hoped to not get into a situation that would force him to go all out.

" Now that we have settled that, how about we go to your team next week? I have been eager to meet Genji too"

"As you wish Sir".

Before going to bed he looked out into the mountains like every night he had ever since getting here " _I have been feeling a huge surge in energy for the past week. Something has arrived that does not belong. Something or Someone whoever it is they are far too strong to be an ordinary human. And from the direction of the energy they must be currently at Watchpoint-Gibralter. It will be an interesting meeting. "_ He smirked and then layed on the mattress to rest. With hope the nightmares would stop he closed his eyes until sleep took him.

 **Sorry for the late update but I've been getting less and less time for new chapters plus exams and tests are happening every week. But there is a pretty major point in the story coming up.**

 **Will try to update very soon if not please understand. As always leave your opinions, reviews, and thanks for your support. As always see you later!**


	8. Nobody can understand him

**So I have taken feedback and advice from some members of this community to heart. I kinda tried to make the style different this time, In that this will be focused on Black. Also as a change I will now be putting a '' # # #' whenever the story switches to the past or present. You will know where the story has switched to by checking where the story was before the break. Hoping this would make sense, if you guys don't like the new style then tell me and I will start specificing the locations again.**

Almost a week has passed since Lance's disappearance which did not go down well with Black. He was growing more impatient, more aggressive. Currently he was just fending off some resistance from a group of survivors who had grouped together to form the "Peace Troopers" for those who still have hope.

BAM BAM BAM! He was catching every bullet fired by him while moving towards their stronghold.

"KEEP IT COMING SOLDIERS! HE IS ALMOST HERE! " Black recognized the familiar face, it was the same person he saw Lance escaping with before.

"Why you... How? You are the same person who was helping that brat aren't you?!" To say he was annoyed would be an understatement, he didn't like the idea that a mere human managed to survive an attack by the power of his holy self.

"Seems like you got a gotta work on your aim, you completely missed me last time! " Mei replied with a mocking tone and a shy grin on her face.

"Don't be cocky, it was because I was more focused on getting rid of your savior. What can _you_ do to me? He is more of a threat than the rest of your pathetic people will ever be" he starts chuckling finishing that last sentence.

"Why don't you come and find out! " she snaps back motioning her subordinates to move back. They just had to get him inside the base.

"I don't want to play this game right now, not today. I know Lance escaped somewhere in the timestream. I want to know _where_. I want to know where did you plan to go? Give me what I desire and I'll spare you at least. Well, I can't make any promises. " he smiled down and continued to move forward killing anyone who came in sight with his fingers.

"And _what if_ I told you to go FUCK YOURSELF!" she continued to move back setting the entrance for his arrival. But slipped on the floor on her back in shock when he just teleported in front of her.

" _What if_ indeed.. " he mocked her and reached out to grab her hair but she pulled back with her hands and crouched backwards. " Why are you doing this... We did nothing to you..WHY?! Weren't you supposed to be a symbol of hope?! " He could sense the venom in her voice.

He continued moving forward and put his hands behind his back "You are a brave woman. One of the braviest I've seen from your race. But perhaps a bit too brave, too reckless, you don't understand the truth. The hidden meaning behind it all."

"Hidden meaning? What meaning, you're a mindless killer. You're a monster." She continued moving backwards and leading him through the corridors.

"Is that what you think? That I just randomly showed up one day and starting murdering everybody? Humans are truly naive." he shook his head in disbelief of their ignorance.

He continued,

"Each individual ideology is different. Everybody has their own idea what is the right thing, however not everybody speaks their minds and nobody dares to change Human right which is in itself a human creation.

For someone it's Utopia, for others it's a favorable social and legal system. I have nothing against creation, it doesn't matter what it is, suitable personally or not, but I hate the idea that everybody "must" learn to live with that.

There is uniqueness, but again it's limited. Humanity builds walls without any answer to the Universe. You people wonder maybe you are the only unique species, however you yourself decided this that you are the only one that matters. Your uniqueness, specially your small circle of understanding is indeed an unceasing cycle.

It consists of three things- Prosper... War... Fall, yet you call it "cycle of life". A perfect fraud idea to progress and move forward and in the event of collapse, to motivate people to stand up on their feet to make war again.

One kills for the sake of glory, other kills for family, third kills for motherland. And finally without any guilt you successfully continue to pretend being clear, like crystal.

An obvious problem is shaded by money and material values while insignificant details are being raised like the MOST important problems...But not _everyone_ is bribed by fake smiles or devil paper.

Despite my anger against the human breed, with common sense I was able to perceive the insidious game your world is playing without you even realising."

Mei paused in silence sensing his gaze upon her. She motioned at him in order to not draw too much attention towards why she was moving backwards "And what would that game be?"

He smiled with his eyes closed and then stretched his arms across the hallway.

"Money. It's tool to survive the brutal laws of this world and its rules. Where evil dominates under your very nose, what evil you ask? Everyone understands it in their own way, from different perspective and from their own way.

This "unique" species was suiciding towards abyss without even realising themselves _long_ before I started the zero mortal plan. Man has been given the unique opportunity to survive, and he accepts that as a gift without knowing what lies ahead where he has never layed a hand...which successfully promots the ideology of pushing everyone in the same direction of self destruction.

You all are unique but well again - limited. What is the 'meaning' of being human? Whether it is distorted or not, hardly a man can answer this question. The Universe is too big for Human truth to be the equivalent of Universal truth in its entirety." he finished with a more serious tone.

"This is why I am doing this, because this _has_ to be done. Because I'm the only one who can do this. I've seen what this world becomes. It needs cleansing. Now more than ever." his voice hinting at tad bit of desperation.

Mei finally turned forward and softly spoke "No...you're a goddamm psychopath, and _we_ will stop you. This ends right here, WINSTON NOW!"

"What the-? " he got blinded by a flash of white light and struggled to stand as the ground beneath him began to crumble. The roof above started to crack and fall on both of them but Mei ran to a window and grabbed the zipline hanging from the ceiling and jumped out.

He sighed, "I thought you were beginning to understand"

"Then again, I wouldn't be doing this if you were capable of understanding.

That damn Monkey survived too? Perhaps I've underestimated the survivability of these ants." he gazed at the ruble and moved his hands forward to stop the pieces from falling on him but to his surprise nothing happened. He was still getting hit.

"What the...What is this place? Why aren't my abilities working! Let me out NOW! He rushed towards the window but was cutt off by ruble which had completely blocked his path.

"Filthy humans... " he murmured and fell on his knees prepared for his last technique.

Outside the base Mei was running as fast as she could to the hideout nearby where all the soldiers were located. Once she reached there she was welcomed by the guards, she nodded towards them and ran inside the makeshift command area where Winston was looking through his binoculars at their old stronghold getting demolished.

"Winston... We did it!" she came in smiling and panting but was taken by surprise when the Big gorilla picked her up in his arms in a hug tears of joy coming out of his eyes swinging her around.

"I can't believe it Mei, you lured him perfectly! This is great! That Anti radiant coating inside the hall was useful after all! "

"Yeah that reminds me, we went through this whole trouble for that ring, but you just let it get crushed with him, whats that about?"

He adjusted his glasses like usual and motioned her to look at his plans on his desk "If my theory is correct that time ring of his is a compact version of our own time machine. Soo we can use that to go to the past and contact Lance, now where did you both plan to go? "

"Yeah that psycho also wanted to know where he went, we actually planned to go to mid March 2070, before Regal ever showed up."

 _"March 2070 huh? Thanks for the info."_ both of them lept back in shock and looked behind them to see Black laid on the couch behind them with his eyes closed and hands over his forehead.

"HOW THE FU-" Winston was interrupted by him motioning him to shup up.

"Language Commander. I expected better from you. Aaand as for you" he pointed towards Mei and stood up "That was a very naughty move back there pulled Ms Mei I believe? If I didn't have my instant shield I would be been done for. Also you're very slow I came in here before you did, though that's understandable considering your size" he spoke close to her ear with a grin. She pulled bac and responded by spitting right in his face. He stepped back cleaning his mouth still grinning.

"You're unusually cocky" remarked Winston while pulling him back. Well, he tried to pull him back but got thrown out of the room by a flick of his right hand out of irritation and partly just because for the sheer satisfaction. Mei rushed towards his friend's side while the soldiers started a commotion.

"That's what happens when I'm happy I even forgive you for disrespecting me, I got what I wanted and now I bid you farewell." He walked past the door outside but came in again after a few moments "Oh I almost forgot I can't say goodbye before giving my regards" he formed a ball of black energy in his hands but stopped moving for a few moments. After thinking for a couple more seconds he let go of the energy.

"What happened? Lost your appetite you monster? " screamed Mei trying to find a reading on Winstons heart beat.

" Actually quite the opposite, I like toying with you people. I love to watch you run around in panic not knowing what to do because you don't want to accept that you are powerless. Besides what _can_ you do to me?" That was the second time he had said that to them but this time with proof that they really can't affect him. Not by themselves.

He flew out of the base just before the soldiers started to form a briggade around him. Not that they could have done anything of they came early except die.

Black was flying across the sky at lightning speed getting faster and more excited to finally finish off the boy who was the only one who could affect his zero mortal plan. After flying for about 20 minutes he stopped his movement when he his gaze fell upon a familiar site.

"This is where he first disappeared ." He tried to remember where the machine was just before vanishing.

"It disappeared from _this_ spot " he looked around for more confirmation and felt a nudge on his right index finger which wore the time ring.

" What's this? Why is the Ring of Time reacting? " he let the device move his hand forward upon which it started glowing white and released a bright white stream of energy in front of Black which turned into a large portal.

Just when the portal finished formulating he felt a strong familiar sense of Lance's energy. "This must be where he went, March 2070.. Even time can't save you from my justice Lance. Here I come." he smirked and started to move through the white light unsure what sight he will see on the other side.

 **This** **chapter is by no means very improved but it is at least better than the way I used to write in the 1st chapter lol so I've been really wanting to improve that 1st chapter which I probably will.** **This will make it easier for new readers.**

 **A** **lso updated the summary of the story since that first one was too generic. I'm not saying this is better, just that I think this better represents the story for someone who has not read it.** **So did you like how I portray Mei? This is not the usual shy and positive Mei we are used to because well... She has been through hell but deep down she is still the core character who wants to do good but she doesn't take bullshit from anyone. Le** **t me know if you think this chapter was good, bad, horrible whatever you like :)**

 **Also to cap this long message off I'm really busy on my studies now, I barely had time to write this chapter. The next one will almost 100% be when my exams are finished so around mid April :( But dont worry I will never abandon this story I have soo much planned for this. As always thank you for your support. The recent reviews really motivated me to get this out sooner rather than later.**


	9. Conflict

**_1 week after Lance's Arrival_**

"Sooo have you talked to her?"

"You think I haven't tried? She keeps avoiding me like the plague ever since the results came out" Hearing Tracer sigh in response frustrated him as well. Over the past week they had become buddies in a weird way.

She came to him whenever she was bored and He had someone to talk to who wasn't Winston. It helped that she could talk to him about her condition because he was pretty familiar with Time Travel, apparently he and future Mercy had done a breakthrough in Time Dilation which facilitated the whole journey.

"Ay how about this, I go talk to Angie into leading a routine mission with me, their have been talks of illegal arms being distributed between Omnic fanatics and _you_ can come with us! Come on we'll make a day out of it!"

He considered the opportunity of both spending time with his mom and working with Overwatch in their prime too appealing to pass up,

"Can you really do that? It is a very exciting idea but I'm sure she will refuse, she'll seeing it coming from a mile away..."

"OH you dont know how persuasive I can be hehe" she exited his quarters giggling and hopping in her signature way just before giving an announcement,

"I almost forgot! Winston called you in his office, he has made some pretty cool devices that will enhance your abilities."

"Enhance? What does that mean?" he asked perplexed.

"You won't hear anything more from me! Go to him if you wanna know more!"

Realising he wasn't going to get more info out of her, he lifted his arms in defeat and followed after Lena to make his way towards Winston.

 ** _Winston's office_**

"Hey big guy, heard you had something for me"

"Oh Lance nice to see you today, let me just get down". The Gorilla jumped from the railing to a wheel held by a chain and finally to the ground.

"Eh care to elaborate whats that all about?" the young man enquired pointing at the orange substance on his mouth and an unsual scent coming from his body.

"Let me make a guess, Peanut butter am I right?" he teased

"Of course what else would it be" Winston retorted chuckling

"Ooh I dunno the winston I know is a little self concious about his hyigene, he even went on a diet once _but_ he couldn't resist his eternal love for peanut butter for long."

"heh sounds about right, I mean me on a diet? Are you sure we are talking about me?" they had a good laugh before Lance decided to get on the subject.

"So why'd you call me here? Lena told me you had made some stuff that could, well, enhance m-"

"Correction, its singular. I made one device that if you approved of, _then_ I can expand it into a range of- well let me just show you."

He pulled out a briefcase under a nearby desk and handed him a peculiar looking gun. It had a large handle with a white glass-like material on the back and had no way of inserting ammunition. It also had an unusually flexible muzzle.

"Don't worry about the size and shape of the muzzle, it expands or contracts depending on the type of blast you want to shoot."

"Blast? Wait what do you mean? How can we shoot more than one size of bullets from the muzzle?"

"They're not bullets um, let me explain it like this. The handle absorbes whatever energy you produce onto it and focuses it down to shoot fast bullet-like energy blasts, but they are not using any bullets, they are using your own energy."

"Soo it's a ray gun like the E-11 Blaster from Star Wars?" Wisnton looked back at him perplexed at his analogy

"What? we have Star wars in our timeline too." Finally realisation setting in, the young Zeigler gasped

"You..you haven't watched Star wars?" he asked in a surprised tone at which Winston only pretended to scoff as best as he could

"What? pfff everyone has watched Star wars what kind of boring workaholic do you think I am? Yeah I've _totally_ seen it of course. Yeah yeah it's like um * _ahem*_ yeah like a Blaster but it uses your energy."

"Nice, thanks Winston I'll take this out for a spin right now if you do-" he stopped when he saw Angela walk in behind Winston waiting at the doorway trying to look everywhere but at him.

"No need to stop M..Mr. Zeigler, I just wanted to have a word with you but I'll wait you can finish your work with Winston" she tried to sound nice as much as she could while putting on her usual practiced smile that everyone had grown to expect from her.

Winston realising this was his cue to get out of this awkward situation,

"OH oh no Lance and I here were done anyways soo I'll just let you two get to your...business. Yeah nice seeing you Angela, make sure you take care of that Lance and give it a name! See ya around!"

He lept out of his own room leaving the two in pin drop silence. The stare between them so intense and awkward at the same time, Lance decided to break the ice,

"Is it just me or you can just feel the awkwardness in this room." He earned a reward for his efforts as he saw her give a hint of a smile and a chuckle.

"So what did you want to talk to me about about?"

"Ms Oxton came to me with a mission but she seemed more keen on making me come work with you than catching goons."

He started scratching the back of his neck and smiled nervously not sure where this was heading but she continued,

"Even I'm not able to say 'no' to Lena so I had to agree. I just came to clear the air before the mission, you know to prevent any distractions in the Battlefield."

She heard a sigh from the man next to her making her tense up herself.

"I..I don't know how to..for the longest time in the past week I kept thinking about what I would say to you when this moment arrived but now it's just all, blank."

"I guess you should start with what your hearts desires to say."

He took a deep breath and collected his thoughts. After a moment he stared back in her eyes and began.

"In 2096 there was a major humanitarian crisis in Russia, it was the first known sighting of Black. Back then he was nothing but a ghost.

There were never any victims left to verify but what little evidence we could gather suggested it was all the doing of a man from the sky. I ,naturally, was a major public figure due to my abilities and post as Strike Commander so all the suspicions found there way onto me-"

Morrison interrupted their conversation barging in,

"Hey Ang, there's an omnic here for you, says he's travelled a long distance."

"Uh.. Jack you picked _the_ worst time can you wait for a bi-"

"Oh no no there was not much left to tell! I can just explain on the way there! Really it's no problem Mom! um I MEAN Angela oh um I mean Dr. Zeigler ahm...uh..hehe"

This time the Swiss couldn't help but chuckle which helped to lighten the mood.

"Haha I suppose we can continue this later afterall. I needed some time to think this out, and since the situation calls for it I don't want it to be wierd between us so _you_ can call me Mom" she finished purposefully eyeing Jack who slipped in while holding a chuckle,

"Yeah sure I mean everyone else here already sees you as one so let's make it official.."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing! Just follow me!" he retorted while covering the grin of his face and signalling them to come."

On the way to the waiting room Lance felt a nudge on his shoulder by Mercy.

"So you planning on continuing the story?"

"Oh yeah so, with growing tensions between the vocal public and Overwatch I decided to lure this creature out myself. But one day he just showed up at our HQ in Gibraltar. That was when I realised he was Regal! It was my first real fight. I had never met my match before but when it happened I didn't had the necessary power to stop him.

And that cost my timeline everything , you, Reinhardt, Lena...everyone.." he finished with a heavy tone and felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You're safe now Lance, and that's all that should matter. I should also apologise for my earlier behaviour this past week, I was just so focused on how this affected me it never occurred to me how difficult this must be for you. For now let's go see our visitor."

"Yeah, thanks for understanding.. Mom, oh I forgot I'm gonna bring that new prototype Winston's built for me, you guys keep going I'll catch up"

"Alright don't be too long." She said watching him run at the opposite end of the site.

" _Mom,_ hehe _*Cough_ _*Cough*"_

"Shut it Jack"

"Alright alright here he is, if he starts making trouble let me know." Jack left leaving in the waiting hallway with a floating omnic on the far end facing the wall.

She quietly walked up to him and nudged him on the shoulder,

"uh Sir, I heard you came a long distance looking for me"

The omnic turned around, his eyes lit up like Christmas lights seeing them She suddenly realised,

"Oh I know you! You're Tekhartha Zenyatta! Genji talks so much about you! it's a pleasure"

"The feeling is mutual. He also talks about you with fond feelings. I also brought one of my new students with me."

"Hey Doc!" Came the familiar voice of Regal standing behind them his view completely hidden with piles of luggage in his hands.

"You know, when you picture travelling with a monk around the world, so much luggage doesn't normally come to mind huh" he said putting the bags carefully on the chairs.

"uh Regal..I-I didn't expect you to come here. I would've come to recieve you personally if you informed me you were coming today" she finished trying to hide her worried tone knowing what this man was capable of.

"Ah you already have such a busy schedule didn't want to trouble you, plus since my arrest and release happened secretly I guess these people haven't seen me before so they let me in."

"By the way master, has that medication kicked in? I'm really drained."

"Yes, you can remove your mask"

"Oh finally"

He pulled open a small hatch on the back of his neck and pushed the button underneath which made the flaps of the mask come off making a hissing sound.

The first time she saw his face she felt...surprisingly calm. There were no scars or burns neither any abnormal features in his look which contradicted with her own stereotypical idea of how men like him look under a mask. The calm and collected look expressed in his eyes distracted her from her sudden anxiety over his arrival.

If she was being honest, he was surprisingly handsome even, ignoring the poor state of his Reddish brown hair with a tint of no doubt because of his heavy cover, he had a soft Jawline and sharp eyes. As soon as they were free his upper hair stood a bit upwards with two bangs sticking out making a downward V-shape.

"Doc can you help me with this?"

She was snapped back to find his mask in her grasp. It was surprisingly cold and heavy.

"It gets really hot in there, plus it releases some lubricant on my face, ugh.." He just finished cleaning half of his face when Lance barged in.

"Sorry for the delay I'm b-"

Regal didn't bother looking behind too busy with the mess his equipment made, not noticing the grim expression wore by the man behind him.

* * *

 _"Finally, it's the day you take your last breath, Human."_

 _"LANCE RUN!"_

 _"Don't do this...please.. please dad.."_

 _"He's not your father anymore now RUN!"_

 _"Look at her, she's accepted her fate, you should too boy"_

 _"Mom no..NO!"_

 ** _*Twists Neck*_**

* * *

"no...No...NOO!"

"No wha-" He lunged forward and slammed Regal at the back of his head as hard as he could. He did'nt stop there, he picked him up and slammed him through the wall right outside the training grounds.

Before Regal could even register what was happening, he was taken hold off by his hair and slammed right into the floor again and again and again until blood started flowing from his mouth.

"LANCE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU'LL KILL HIM!" roared Angela coming in trying to pull him back but he threw her aside, the force throwing her all the way to the other side of the ground.

With Bloodshot eyes and overwhelming rage he fired a round of Lightening energy in his hands and fired it upon his head which caused the side of his head still covered in lubricant to catch fire and start to melt his flesh.

"What do you have to say now you bastard?! FIGHT BACK!". He barked at him to respond but only got desperate screams and squirms in return from his victim who was trying to extinguish the fire without success and eventually laid still unconcious from the pain.

Not satisfied with the fight he raised his fist to charge again but was kicked onto the ground with a blade on his throat.

" Move a muscle and you will regret ever coming back here" said the calm but still intimidating voice coming from the cybernetic man.

"Lance!" He snapped back into reality and saw his mother walk up to him staggering cause of her broken foot which he caused, to his dismay.

He looked around to realise the damage he did, both to the building and his father who was being taken in to E.R by personnel.

Angela stopped them to have a look at the victim and had to cover eyes to save herself from what was left. She motioned them to come with her to prep for the surgery.

"Mom please don't work in that condition, I-I dont know it happened so suddenly I didn't mean to-" She motioned him to shut up.

"I..Don't call me mom..you need to reflect on what you truly are, because today, it looked like you were the monster. Not him. Now excuse me I need to get ready."

"Mo..I'm sorry..."

He silently walked way ignoring the stares he was getting by the whole base right when Jack came sprinting in.

"The whole building was shaking what the hell are you all doing? Genji status report."

"You really have gotten old Commander"

This is no time for jokes tell me what happened.

"It was a bit pathetic though, that video of him crushing those people in the bank may not be true."

"What do you mean?" Asked the Commander perplexed.

"He did'nt fight back at all. It was over in an instant."

"I'm dissapointed that you have'net been refining your observational skills my student." Said the omnic monk floating out the building.

"Master! I didn't knew you had come too!" The Young Shimada bowed to his teacher who responded to his greeting and continued,

"If what little time I've spent with Regal is any indication, I'm afraid this is far from over."


End file.
